


Dating Kol Mikaelson Would Include…

by tvdplusriverdale



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 18:04:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvdplusriverdale/pseuds/tvdplusriverdale





	Dating Kol Mikaelson Would Include…

* Being best friends with Rebekah.  
* Pranking his siblings together.  
* Defending him to Klaus.  
* Watching romantic movies late at night  
* Throwing popcorn at each other during movie.  
* Sarcasm.  
* And I mean lots of sarcasm.  
* If your a vampire: terrorizing towns and villages together.  
* Causing trouble with him, especially for Klaus  
* Getting Rebekah in on it too.  
* Fighting over whether you could go do something dangerous with him.  
* Because he wants to protect you and not put you to danger.  
* No one would lay a hand on you.  
* If they did, he’d kill them, most likely by snapping their neck or ripping their heart out.  
* Putting up with his tantrums.  
* When in public, he usually has his arm around your waist.  
* Annoying people when the two of you are bored, especially each other.  
* Cuddling.  
* Lots of cuddling.  
* “I love you's” when cuddling.  
* Falling asleep in each other’s arms.  
* Bickering over little things.  
* Dancing together while drunk.  
* Laughing; lots of it with him.  
* Sex.  
* Makeup sex.  
* Nicknames like: darling, love, sweetheart, babe, princess.  
* You’d also use those nicknames for him too (even princess).  
* Forehead kisses.  
* Trying to keep Klaus from daggering Kol.  
* You’d meet (vampire): You both were on a murder spree  
* Human/witch: at a bar.  
* Going to baseball games together, even as dates.  
* Being taken to batting cages where he’d wrap his arms around yours to teach you.  
* Pretending to not know how to bat so he’d do it.  
* Him not letting you leave the bed in the mornings.  
* Walks in the middle of the night, looking up at the stars.  
* Picnics during the day.  
* You: “You can’t beat up everyone you have a problem with.”  
* Kol: “I can try.”  
* Calming him down.  
* Go drinking together.  
* Being good at games like pool and darts.  
* Seeing who’s the better shot.  
* Both of you being stubborn af.  
* Random trips to Paris.  
* Taking naps together.  
* Lots of kisses and hugs.  
* Him teaching you other languages.  
* Just being cute af.


End file.
